


千禧男孩失恋俱乐部

by romanticengine



Category: nothinghappenedafterhappilyeverafter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticengine/pseuds/romanticengine





	千禧男孩失恋俱乐部

陈玺达在抱着马嘉祺时觉得他是一颗快要被摧毁的星星，他的身体又软又轻，后腰有一块柔软的塌陷，他一掌就可以将他的腰合上，马嘉祺再笑得柔情蜜意，再如何亲吻他、再如何淫态百出，他依然像是即将消失似的，冷酷得既在天国又在地府也不在陈玺达怀里。他早对马嘉祺讲过许多次，我爱你，我想你，我好喜欢你……可他总记不起马嘉祺的回应，似乎每一句都结束在神魂颠倒的交合中、或是舌头与舌头搅在一起的湿湿的吻里。在陈玺达还是个素人时，他就是众星捧月的21世纪校园风云男孩，泳池得意情场也得意，他有兄弟也有狐朋狗友，那时他和女同学拉拉手，斗胆在教室中心卿卿我我两下就已经很不得了，而13岁时他显然也不懂“不得了”是什么意思。如果幸福有一个标准，满分是十度，那他的素人人生就是九度，而和马嘉祺做爱的幸福是一千度，是一个万劫不复的奇幻数字。14岁的陈玺达对爱情的定义就是和马嘉祺做爱的爱，这种爱超越了普通性交可以带来的被动亲密关系，与马嘉祺做爱的爱是一种像动物一样的爱，在体内的荷尔蒙激增又骤降后，冲击上他头脑的忧郁，让他第一次躲进卫生间掉眼泪了。他从厕所里走出来后装作无事发生过，不得了的马嘉祺把自己的裸体暴露在房里，正笑嘻嘻地拿着他的手机玩别踩白块，看见他走近了，抬眼露出一个甜美的笑来。他的乳头也红，腰上被没轻没重地掐出的那两块印子也红，陈玺达在他身体里射了三次，他比市内任何一个奶油派都更经不起挤压，轻轻一按就能流出白色的夹心，陈玺达看得头疼，走过去把他那两条细腿架到肩上，想把他射进去的东西弄出来。谁知道他的手指在马嘉祺的洞里翻来搅去，马嘉祺的肉棒和穴都会错了意，他的阴茎立起来，粉红的顶端分泌出亮晶晶的体液，可怜又可爱，他的小穴下流地咬住陈玺达的手指不准他走，痴缠得香甜极了。他的腿在发抖，紧紧地缠住小达的肩，像什么柔软的藤蔓，色得很曼妙，这一千度的爱足以让人掉眼泪了，只是陈玺达没有看见马嘉祺那天的泪，这场意乱情迷的指交被假释，好像他们只是在打炮，后来他竟搞不清楚，这是否是一场甜蜜的阉割？他看着马嘉祺就像看着一面魔镜，他在镜面中看见了一个爱得很卑微的自己，其实他和马嘉祺的关系像蛛丝一样细，他的身体像天使抖落的猩红烟灰那样，迅速地消失在他的世界里了。  
他那天回18楼，马嘉祺和他擦身而过，他穿着T恤走得飞快，一眼也不看陈玺达。他想起夏天第一次和马嘉祺见面，马嘉祺穿着同样的T恤坐在沙发上听歌，看见陈玺达走过来才摘下耳机露出一个笑容，陈玺达后来才知道他当时在听的是周慧敏的“收回爱情逃进回忆”。他们刚打完第一次炮，他睡在马嘉祺身边，马嘉祺也像无数次一样若无其事地玩手机，没有看他一眼。他想说些什么，想带着小男孩的自尊和爱情讲出一句惊世骇俗的情话，结果他没能想出来，只好旧事重提一回：我们第一次见面那天你在听什么歌？马嘉祺终于看他了，他的眼睛湿漉漉地眨了又眨，最终还是没想起来，于是再次拿起手机翻找，陈玺达只好把他手机抢过来塞进枕头底下，抱着他又是一通乱吻。他们软软地陷进白色的被子里，像在云层，像在天国，他们在偷一个温柔年轻的情，马嘉祺是他的第一个秘密情人。马嘉祺问他：你记不记得你那天跟我讲的第一句话是什么？陈玺达把脸埋在他肩膀里面，闻到他的身体都是香的，像抱着一朵花，他摇摇头说不记得了，马嘉祺轻轻笑起来，瘦瘦的身体笑得抖动，他一下子又晕了，更加记不起那个问题是什么，只是他突然很想亲亲马嘉祺的声音，把他关在一个瓶子里像一只萤火虫一样养起来，让马嘉祺只对他一个人笑，想到这里他又难过起来。马嘉祺回答：你说跟我说“你知不知道我是谁啊”，我当时觉得你好傻啊。陈玺达色情地回忆起那一天，脑袋里出现一个模模糊糊的马嘉祺，安静地坐在沙发上甜甜地笑：马嘉祺白白的脸颊是凉的，亲起来像雪，他不整齐又可爱的牙齿，他刚才都一一舔过去，马嘉祺的腿太瘦了硌得他好疼啊，他没想过男孩的身体也像温泉一样湿热敏感，他把自己的阴茎埋进马嘉祺屁股之间的小洞里去，很慢但又那么急切那么热，像他这个人急着相爱急着占有，马嘉祺背对着他让他看不见他的表情，他不知道马嘉祺把枕头都哭湿了，不知道他也会因为突然发生的爱情痛苦，他分清楚“打炮”和“做爱”就是这么一下，陈玺达在他耳边慌乱地说“我要射了”，他说你不要出去，射在里面。然后陈玺达的胯部贴在他水光淋漓的屁股上，用自己的东西把他填满，陈玺达过了好久也没有抽出来，世界失去重心后时间好像也停止了，他像是做错了什么事情一样一下一下地亲马嘉祺的背、马嘉祺的肩膀，很忧郁的样子，马嘉祺感觉到有什么湿湿热热的东西滴在他背上，他以为是陈玺达流的汗，死也想不到那是陈玺达流的眼泪。他们处于同一个维度同一个世界，在同一张床上身体结合着，却看不见彼此流的泪，性交比爱情时髦，但爱情是幼小又脆弱的两个灵魂的躯干，爱情让马嘉祺老是装模作样地划着手机上并不存在的东西，因为他一张口就会飞出成千上万只蝴蝶，而陈玺达像个行尸走肉似的整颗心都是他，再如何也逃不出两个人组成的一方恋爱天地。那晚他们都没做预知梦，不知道身边睡着的人就是那一个敏感多泪的初恋情人。  
所以当电梯门无声无息地打开时，陈玺达看见马嘉祺站在里面，他没有表情，马嘉祺也没有表情。他们无话但火星四溅。陈玺达一只脚踏进电梯里，马嘉祺就像没了骨头似的靠进他怀里索吻，舌头缠住他的舌头，细细的手臂环着他的腰，他们再也注意不到是否人来人往，就这样在门再次打开之前吻了一个光年。他们也不知道电梯降落在几楼，或是从头到尾没降过，实际上就算电梯故障坠楼了他们也不会注意到，两个人前脚后脚地走去一个灯光暗得发疯的茶水间，洗手台上摆着几只闪光的高脚杯，他把马嘉祺抱到桌子上，胡乱脱了他的衣服，兀自将脸埋进他温暖的胸口去，又呈现出第一次做爱时那副忧郁模样。马嘉祺的脸贴着他的头顶，感受到他痛苦得一起一伏，眼泪打湿他的胸口，他紧紧抱着陈玺达，抚摸他的耳朵，他们像八脚章鱼那样柔软地嵌在一起，二十平米的小房间锁着一出人间罕见的挽留。后来陈玺达再次进入他，陈玺达只和他一个人做过爱，但却很懂得如何让他快乐，马嘉祺只觉得在做爱的时间里他对陈玺达的爱被无限放大了，放大成了一个人在宇宙中独自寻欢作乐的隐秘的热烈，他既愿意拿不生不死去交换这一份爱情，又想转身就跳下忘情崖，于是他不顾陈玺达还在他身体里作乱，眉头一蹙就掉下了两滴泪，好像爱情还没开始就被辜负了。正如同陈玺达不懂何为“幸福”，他曾经也不懂何为“辜负”，他后来才明白那一份性交后的忧郁是什么，是一种亲密关系迎来最高潮后的粉碎，一种对敏感的摧毁，他的敏感心思就被融化在陈玺达的情场上了，那是假情场真炼狱。他突然想起他在很小的时候和妈妈去西餐厅，有一道甜点叫做“毁灭地球”，服务生先端上来一盏空心巧克力球，他期待着它该如何被毁灭，然后服务生用滚烫的巧克力酱融化了“地球”，七岁的他亲眼看着那一层甜蜜的皮肤被飞速融化，天崩地裂后逐渐露出“地球”中藏着的白色冰淇淋，冰淇淋和巧克力融化在一起，像蓝莓之夜的一个吻，痛苦的他也终于找到了藏匿的爱。


End file.
